


The hunter is not dead, just asleep

by TaleaCorven



Series: Leo Kruger [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Foreshadowing, Hair, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Is Adam really the man Heath thinks he knows?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

The Social Outcasts were ready for their match, but they still had to wait backstage for a while. Adam was sitting on a road case; Heath was leaning between his legs with his back against the case. The Radical Mongoose was on a high enough position to comfortably play with Heath's hair, even though the ginger hated that. But Heath had already given up complaining about it because the other man didn't listen to him anyway.

"I love your hair. You should let it grow again," Adam suggested.

"Nah, I like it more this way," Heath objected.

"Can I have a lock of it?"

"What?" Heath was shocked. "No!"

"Maybe the next time you cut it?"

"You don't get a lock of my hair! Stop asking. You sound like a psychopathic serial killer," Heath said, a bit annoyed.

"Do you know Leo Kruger?" Adam's voice suddenly sounded threatening.

Heath took a step forward, away from Adam, and turned around. "Now you're scaring me."

But the other man chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

However, there was some kind of weird sparkle in Adam's eyes that Heath hadn't seen before - not in the eyes of _his_ Adam.

 


End file.
